Ipod shuffle
by loh122
Summary: Quick stories, different pairings, mainly puckurt. Some blaine bashing, rated t for future chapters and swears, puck and santana are in them.
1. Endless love

it was their first Christmas together. It was winter break, noah had come over to help the hudmels get ready for Christmas. Even though he's a jew he loved his boy enough to not care, plus carol always made him come over when his mother was out of town.

Everyone was having a good time, finn was dancing to the music with Rachel, burt and carol were watching a old Christmas movie on the tv. Noah sat at the kitchen table watching kurt cook tonight's meal "noah, why are you staring?" kurt asked blushing, noah smiled, he loved making kurt blush he loved any part of his body that blushed "I just like watching you. Sometimes I'm afraid that if I look away you will be gone. You are the best thing to happen to me since beth" he said with a sad smile, a stray tear running down his cheek.

Kurt walked over and cupped noahs face and made him look at him "noah pucker man I am not going anywhere. I love you too much to let anyone else get their hands on you" he smiled and kissed his boyfriend "I don't know what it is about you but you changed me" he said, noah looked confused " I wasn't trying too…"he was cut off by a kiss "it's a good thing. My closet isn't full of brand named cloths anymore, which my dad loves, and so do I. The money I used to spend now goes into savings for collage in two years" he kissed noah again "you got me into football, now I can watch it with my father and goofball of a brother and feel apart of the family" he laughed and sat down on noahs lap.

"you taught me to defend myself against those jocks who still wont leave me alone, for when your not there to save me. The guys all treat me just that, a guy. They aren't afraid to ruff house with me, or touch me afraid of me being gay and I love you even more for it"he hugged noah tightly. He did not plan on moving until he felt tears "why are you crying?" he asked "sometimes I think your to good for me, that I don't deserve you. After everything I put you through, dumpster dives, pee balloons, locker shoves." he turned away not able to look at his love "I am a fuck up and I know one day your gonna find someone much better then me and leave me for them" by now the others in the house had noticed their conversation and were watching from the shadows in the other room, all sad looks on their faces. The only two not present where rory and sam who were out Christmas shopping. Kurt turned noah to look at him "never say that to me again noah. I don't want anyone else but you. You seem to forget finn did those things too, and I forgave the goofball. I forgave all the jocks who have said their sorry. What makes you think I wouldn't forgive my boyfriend?" he asked smiling " I forgave Rachel for being a bitch freshman year during glee, I forgave cedes for busting my window. I forgave blaine for cheating on me, even though we are not speaking just yet. My point is I will only get rid of you when you no longer love me" he said the last part with a sad smile "you were the first one to put me back together after blaine and I owe you for that. All I want is for you to be happy even if that is not with me" he said standing up "come on, dance with me. This is my favorite song and it express everything I feel about you" he said moving to the center of the kitchen, as the music started noah smiled, he believed his boyfriend, every word. Kurt started to sing  
"my love, theres only you in my life the only thing that's right  
My first love your every breath that I take your every step I make  
And I (and I) I want to share all my love with you  
No one else will do"  
Noah smiled as his boyfriend sang this song, it was the one playing when they first kissed " I almost forgot this song" kurt said "I remember it played on our first kiss, I found it a few days later when I heard it again and I thought of you" he said dancing . As the song neared its end they both sang  
" I found my world in you. My endless love….bum bum bum ba ba bum" as the song ended they shared one last kiss. AS they parted they stared into each others eyes "kurt I have to ask you something" noah said stepping back still holding kurt, by now rory and sam had returned and they had all of new directions with them, they forgot everyone was coming over for a small party.

" I am not the romantic person, and yet you love that about me, but you know when I do something it has my full heart in it. Kurt I love being with you, you make me a better person and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be allowed to see my daughter. You convinced quinn to keep her and got her to allow me to be with my daughter. She even made you a god parent in case something happens to either of us" he smiled, kurt was smiling thinking of when he talked to her, it was right after beth was born " you even stood up for me when everyone was against me. You got me my friend back, you kept Mercedes from killing me" he and kurt shared a laugh at the memory "I want to always be a good person kurt, and that only works when I'm with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, keeping me in check, I want to have a ton of kids with you and grow old together. And if we are together and have kids, I fear for the ones who break their hearts. People think I am scary" he laughed.

He stared at the person he loved the most, who was had tears pooling in his eyes but was smiling "they haven't met you, the you that is ten times scarier than me. The one who nearly cut me, when I made my first and last mistake while dating you, when I let that stupid cheerio kiss me. I never want to be with out you kurt. I think it would kill me. That's why I ask you now, Kurt rose hummel, will you do me the honor of being the man that gets to keep your heart until the end of time, even in death I want to be with you" he said holding out the ring with a shaking hand, if kurt said no he would prob die.

Kurt means everything to him "noah, you should know me by now" kurt said sternly glaring at puck, making puck swallow and take a step back before being pulled into a crushing hug by kurt, hey the boy may be small but he wasn't weak "of course I will. I would love nothing more" he said sealing the deal with a kiss.

Behind them shouts and clapping broke through the quite house, breaking them apart, both blushing bright red "way to go white boy" Mercedes called "wanky" Santana smiled "Baby dolphins" britt cried "so who is best man and maid of honor?" tina asked, everyone looked at her "what? Will they both have a man of honor or maid of honor or what?" she asked, they all turned to look at noah and kurt who both smiled and looked at each other "I think, we want all of you to be our men of honor and maids of honor" noah said hugging kurt "you guys mean the world to us. Finn I want you to be on kurts side" noah said smiling "how come? He is your best friend" kurt said looking up "because he is your brother, and I think he wants to kill me" he said laughing, they all looked at finn who was smiling "I will only kill you if you break his heart puck" he said walking over, noah nodded and smiled "and from now on, everyone, call me noah. Puck is dead" he smiled and kissed kurt again before being pulled off by finn and burt "lets go noah, we will have a small chat before I let you marry my son" and with that they dragged noah off who looked scared but happy.

Kurt smiled but gasped as he was attacked by everyone else in the room, rory even gave him a peck on the check "you know if noah was here he might kill you" he laughed "no I wouldn't" he said from the doorway of the kitchen "rory is my boy and he kisses everyone" he laughed.  
The night went on everyone happy and cheerful, this was the best Christmas so far, and there were plenty to come.


	2. brother my brother youll be in my heart

"Mr shue?" the teacher turned toward the voice "yes finn?" he asked , the boy stood " I have a song to sing.." he said walking up to the piano "go ahead" he said sitting down, everyone was looking at finn, everyone but kurt "Kurt, I'm sorry for what I did. You're my little brother and your awesome and I want you to forgive me, I know there's a part for you to take blame but I want to say sorry for mine. This song is for you" he said before cueing the music

"brother my brother tell me what are we fighting for we've got to end this war  
We should love one another oh can't we just pretend this war never began we can try brother my brother  
We face each other from different sides, the anger burns can't remember why  
Its kind of crazy to cause so much pain Our foolish pride makes us hate this way"

As he sang he remembered what caused the fight. He was in their bedroom while his room was being finished. He was dancing for fun and bumped into kurts dresser, sending a crystal figure crashing to the ground, just as kurt walked in. He didn't mean to break it, but kurt freaked out, sometime during the fight kurt had attacked finn and finn had said some things that he normally wouldn't have, but kurt had kicked him in the groin.

Later that night when he was talking to burt he found the figure used to belong to kurts mom, he felt like shit. So he saved up his money and bought him another figure, it may not be his moms but he was hoping it would help kurt forgive him, he had even brought it to school with him today and planned on giving it to him after he finished his song

" Let's take a moment and look deep inside And say we'll learn to give love a try  
When matters differ as we seem to be There's so much more to me than what you see  
You don't have to be this way Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began Tell me why  
Brother my brother Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began Tell me why  
Brother my brother" he finished his song and everyone clapped, everyone but kurt, but he was at least looking him, his eyes even looked a bit wet "kurt, I feel like shit that my own brother won't even speak to me" he reached in his bag and pulled out the silk bag "here, I know its not the same but it's a peace offering" he handed kurt the bag and sat down.

Kurt opened the bag and peered inside, his eyes started to water but he shook his head and looked up "Mr. Shue, I have a song I need to sing" he didn't even wait for a answer before striding to the piano and sat down "Finn, You don't need to say your sorry." he breathed and looked at finn, who had a hopeful smile on, he smiled back " I over reacted and flew off the handle and took it out on you. I am truly sorry, you are the best brother. You put up with my bitterness, you brought me warm milk when blaine broke my heart. You gave rory the big brother talk when we went on our first date" he smiled when he saw rory blush

"you took a slushie for me even when we were fighting. You helped me downgrade my wardrobe and I still look better" finn laughed " so this song is for you." He started to play the familiar tune. Finn smiled and started to tear up when kurt started to sing, this was their song. They made it theirs the night blaine broke kurts heart

"Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart) No matter what they say (I'll be with you)You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always Always I'll be with you I'll be there for you always  
Always and always Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder I'll be there always." he finished the song with tears flowing down his cheeks, but was smiling.

He stood up and stepped away from the piano, once he was clear he was tackled to the ground by finn in a bear hug, he didn't even care that his cloths might get dirty. They sat up laughing "im sorry finny" kurt whispered "so am I kurtie" finn whispered back before placing a kiss on kurts head "I really like your gift, but you didn't have too finn, the song would have been enough" he looked up smiling "but now I will always have something to remember of you, the best big brother ever…" he stopped and thought for a moment "well one of them, since everyone here is family to me. But your still the best" a throat cleared and they turned.

Every ones eyes were on them, some wiping away tears others not bothering and letting them flow "about time you jerks" puck said laughing "I thought I was gonna have to strangle someone" kurt and finn stuck out their tongues making everyone laugh. Yeah they may fight at times but all families do.


	3. The baby

Kurt and finn sat staring at their mother and father smiling at them. They were in the choir room with the other members of new directions chatting when will walked in with their parents "Hey guys, we have a special treat for you guys today" will spoke, their parents just smiled "Kurt, finn." Their mom spoke "As you know its already been a year since our families became one. And you two have grown to love each other like brothers should. You may not have been blood but you guys proved that blood isn't what makes a family. Now I may not be able to sing but I have other talents. I have prepared a special gift for you guys" she smiled, a tear running down her cheek

"Kurt I wanted to thank you so much for bring me and your father together. If it wasn't for you…"she shook her head "that doesn't matter. Now with the help of your father and will its time to give you your gift" they watched as their parents moved to the side with will. Mercedes, Brittany and Santana stood up and walked to the center of the room "Well boys, your parents asked us to help them out with something, we hope you like it" Santana spoke before cuing the music. Kurt turned to finn when he heard the music playing, they both recognized the tune but couldn't place it….

"She looked like she was sleeping, and the family had been weeping.

By the time I got to her side I had known she been taken and my heart it was braking cause I never got to say goodbye I softly kissed that lady and I cried just like a baby" Brittany finished out the song, both Mercedes and satantana were smiling tears in their eyes. Kurt and finn looked around the room, and through their misty eyes they saw everyone had tears in their eyes but were smiling. They turned back to their parents both smiling "Mom, dad" They both gasped before running over to them, both hugging their mom while crying "Mom you and dad mean so much to me" Finn said through hugs, first his mom and than his dad "Burt I am so happy to have someone I can call a dad" he said hugging his father. Kurt was hugging Carole, wiping at his tears as she ran her fingers through his hair "I know you may not be my birth mom. And I miss her everyday sometimes it hurts" he looked up at her and smiled "But I know where ever she is right now, I know she would approve of you. You make a awesome mom and I know, no matter what happens you will always be there for me" he said hugging her tightly.

The rest of the students sat smiling at the scene, all but one. Noah was sitting there with tears knowing his family wasn't like that. He wished he could have a family like that. A dad who was home and a mother who didn't drink. He was staring at the floor when a voice broke him from his thoughts "Noah" Finn and kurt called at once "Get you butt over here Mohawk" Burt called :You are as much apart of this family as anyone" Carole spoke softly "Even before you decided to get your head out of your ass and date my son here" she said ruffling kurts hair, he smiled at the gesture. Noah didn't have to be told twice, he launched himself at the family being swept up into the hug "I love you guys so much" he whispered not caring if it ruined his badassness.

The room erupted in cheers for the love being displayed in the room.


	4. Don't laugh at me

"Alright guys. We have our last group today" Mr schue motioned to them. Rory, quinn and kurt stood up and walked to the center of the room. They stared at there friends, the song they had chosen had a special meaning. "We decided to choose a song that has a meaning for us" Rory spoke up.

quinn nodded "we chose it because this past week has been tough for us" she looked down, upset. Kurt seemed closed off more the normal. This week had been their worst to date. Quinn had lost her spot on the cheerios and then was slushied and tormented and harassed about beth, The baby she gave up to ensure it had a life. Rory got a phone call from his parents. His sister was in a coma, and her girlfriend was killed. It was a accident, the car had slid off the road and crashed, but it still hurt him not being able to be with his sister. kurt found his first boyfriend, blaine, cheating on him with a meerkat looking prep boy. David had gone and kicked the boys ass but that did not help. The three looked at each other then nodded to the band. Sam and puck stared at them they knew the song..

"Im a little boy with glasses the one they call a geek" Kurt sang "A little girl who never speaks, because I have braces on my teeth" artie and tina shared a look at this. They could understand those lyrics. Artie was the geek everyone made form of. Tina never spoke because she had never like attention, the reason behind her making up the stutter. Kurt turned and was now standing behind quinn

"A single teenage age mother, trying to overcome her past" Quinn sang "you don't have to be my friend, but is it to much to ask" tears slipped down her cheeks. She had loved her baby girl but had to give her up because she deserved that much. She looked at puck who was crying, he had loved the baby more than quinn could have every thought and she had never even given him a chance, and now it was to late. As her part came to a end rory stood in front, his green eyes looked out at the group, surprised to see even Santana had tears in her eyes "Im that cripple on the corner you passed me on the street  
And I wouldn't be out here beggin' If I had enough to eat And don't think I don't notice  
That our eyes never meet" kurt looked toward puck, both talking with there eyes. Puck knew this part meant most to him.

His mother had kicked him out a month ago when he came out to her. The only person who knew was the love of his life, kurt. Kurt tried every day to get puck to move in with him at least until he could get back on his feet. Puck refused time and time again. No one knew they were even dating, which he was ashamed of, he loved kurt so much but was to scared to show him off like the star he was.

The trio brought the song to a close, tears in their eyes. Everyone clapped all eyes were filled with tears. Sugar was the first to move, she ran and engulfed rory into a hug, which he was glad to return. Puck walked slowly over to quinn and hugged her softly and when he let go she smiled at him and he returned it back to her. He turned to kurt who had his head down. Kurt let out a gasp when he was pulled into a hug "what are you doing noah?" he whispered, afraid of what people would think, he did not want people to say anything about him and noah. Noah smiled "I am hugging my fiancé, and I don't give a flying f who sees. You are worth anything they can throw at me" he kissed the top of kurts head. At the silence they turned and noticed everyone staring at them "what the hell?" Santana asked frowning "about time" Brittany said as if it was a normal day, which to her was.

Finn looked angry "since when have you been dating?" he growled "that is my little brother" he crossed his arms "did you say fiancé?" tina asked confused, the boys nodded "holy hell" mike was shocked. Quinn smiled and gave the boys a hug "was I the only one who knew?" she asked softly, they nodded "we wanted you to know because of your history" kurt said looking down, since the baby puck and kurt agreed quinn deserved to know. "Finn relax. We were going to tell you tonight at dinner" at this finn relaxed slightly "Mr schue. I need to talk to kurt about something" puck said before dragging kurt out of the room "What is it noah?" kurt asked worried.

Now in the hall noah was standing apart from him not facing him "kurt" he said sounding almost like a whisper "is that offer still good?" he asked, kurt was confused and turned noah to face him "what offer noah?" he asked "the one to move in" puck answered looking sad and defeated, kurt frowned "of course it is. Noah it will always be good. I love you so much. I hate what you mother did, I hate how you didn't just come stay with me in the first place. I worried every night for you, worried something would happen. Worried" he stopped tears rolling down his face. Puck wiped them away and kissed him "nothing would ever happen to me kurt, because I know it would hurt you more than any words or physical harm could ever do. You're my life kurt and I want to spend it with you and only you" pulling him into a tight hug, he kissed his head, promising to never let tears flow down kurts cheeks again, unless their tears of joy.


	5. Monsterbad thing

kurt  
puck  
"Alright guys, lets all give a round of applause to sam and quinn" holly holiday cheered for the two performers. She loved her job as not only the glee club leader, but also as the new Spanish teacher. It was a surprise to everyone when sue herself, as the new principal, asked her to take over wills spot. She refused at first, not wanting to believe that will was fired, she knew will and sue had bad blood between them, but when she found out the reason he was fired, she agreed. She could still feel the disgust after finding out that will Shuster raped a student, and that figgens over looked it in favor of not being sued.

Shaking her head free of the thoughts she smiled at her students. All of them were wearing bright smiles. Sure they were upset at first when they were told she would be taking over, the only ones who seemed happy at first were kurt, puck and tina. Those three didn't care for will since he seemed to never pay any of them any attention unless they caused problems. She was different, she could see the talent they all had, and she promised to make sure they all shined. "yes quinn?" she gave the blonde a smile. Ever since finding out about the baby the young girl gay up, she made her mission to make sure this young women knew, she could come to her with any problems, unlike will who always seemed to force his problems onto the kids.

Quinn stood with a smile on her glowing face, it was still slightly red after her performance "I just wanted to say thank you for everything you have done. You have done so much for us in the past month, than will has down has done in the past two years." holly noticed the nods around the room as she quinn spoke, she was surprised when tina, who was the quietest in the class, spoke up "you not only took over Spanish class, but you took over glee club, when you didn't have too. You make sure we all get solos, every week. And when it comes to competitions you leave it up to us to decide who gets a solo, fairly by voting. Something Mr. Schue never did" Tina gave the teacher a warm smile before returning to her seat next to mike.

"well thank you quinn, tina. I am glad I have done you all justice." she took her seat in front of them as she spoke "tina, there is nothing more I love than to see the bright smiles of children. Passing on knowledge to the next generation. There is no reason for me not to take over glee club. You guys showed me how much you al loved it. Not to mention it helped change the view for most of the students at this school" she smiled thinking about all the changes that took place over the course of a year. Since sue took over as principal, a zero tolerance policy was put into place.

So many jocks were expelled because they failed to follow rules. "alright guys, as much as I would love to hear praises about me" she joked earning laughs from all of them "we still have a last performance today, by none other than our very own kurt and puck" she clapped for the boys, so did some of the others "I am still surprised you guys did not kill each other" Santana spoke from her place besides her girlfriend, Brittney. Puck laughed, shaking his head slightly.

Kurt on the other hand put on his best bitch please face. Holly stared at her student for a moment thinking about all the changes the young boy has gone through. The biggest change was his cloths, long gone were the over pricy brand names, instead replaced with flannel and solids. Leave it to kurt Hummel to still some how make flannel and solids look fashionable. She remembered when the change happened, it was right after will was fired and then his father ended up in a coma for a week. That week was terrible for the poor boy, all she wanted to do was hug him and never let him go, which on a few occasions she did just that.

Once his father woke up, it was like a switch was flipped. The next day he came in, after taking a week off to care for his father, he was changed into the kurt we see now, happy, carefree, and dressed less constrictive. "believe or not satan me and puck are on friendly terms" he smirked at the grinning girl, a twinkle in his eye. "alright guys, when ever your ready to start" holly gestured toward the boys.

Kurt and puck shared a look before cueing the music. Kurt was the one who started first

"Don't call me kurt. I've never seen one like that before." kurt sang as stared at puck, who just stood still arms crossed. "ha ha don't look at me like that. You amaze me" he sang, every noticed the smirk on pucks face and held back a laugh. The girls were fighting giggles and the guys were confused at the song choice. Confused that puck would sing a gaga song, and giggling because it's a gaga song and the big badass was singing gaga.

Everyone was focused on the group, they all almost missed the nod in pucks head and the snap of his fingers. Just as kurt sang his last line, the music changed, snapping everyone out of their daze, puck stared straight at kurt as he sang, no one missing the sight of his eyes, so full of something they could not place.

"When you came in the air went out. And every shadow filled up with doubt" puck sucked in a breath as he watched kurt strut around the stage. "I don't know who you think you are" kurt smirked as he spoke "I'm kurt bitch" puck smirked, neither of the boys noticed the looks they were all receiving from their friends. All wearing confused faces. Puck and kurt shared a quick glance as puck continued to sing "but before the night is through I want to do bad things with you" everyone gasped when puck reached out and grabbed kurt and pulled him flush against his body. Their groins were pushed close together. Kurts face had a pink tint, while puck held a smirk.

Holly held a smile on her face all through out their song. She was the only one who knew about the boys. They came to here a week ago, after she found them kissing in the choir room. They told her everything, feeling as how they believed in her.

Flash back

She stared at the boys sitting next to each other in front of her. Both wearing a nervous look, she had to laugh which startled them "sorry boys, its just you two have the cutest faces on right now" she laughed a little bit more before speaking "so how long?" she asked, getting right to the subject catching them off guard "umm, two years" puck said looking down, kurt gave his hand a squeeze "two years? But I thought you hated each other?" she asked confused. She heard all about how puck used to throw kurt into dumpsters and locker slams and slushie facials before he joined glee, and even then some. "it was a my idea" kurt spoke up, her gaze settled on him "I didn't want him to be tortured like I always was. So I came up with a plan, and explained to him carefully. He was very against it, still was even while he did it. But it was for the best" he didn't notice or care when a single tear rolled down his cheek. She noticed and so did puck, who pulled the smaller boy into his lap.

"I promised him, no matter what. I would never get mad at him for doing it, since it was my plan. Everyday, he would come over to make sure I was ok, and show how much he cared for me" he had a slight blush on his face, she fought the urge to hug him tightly "his mom and sister would come over for dinner twice a week. Our families knew we were dating, and when finn joined my family, he found out to. I am surprised he was able to keep it a secret though, he normally sucks at that" puck laughed, and kurt giggled. She had to agree, finn was the worst secret keeper. "so I have a feeling there is more to it then your telling me" at this both boys averted their eyes. For a moment she thought neither would speak "we want to tell our friends. And then the school, since there is no more bulling, and I know the jocks wont harm him" puck said nuzzling kurts neck. She had to smile at the show of love, their was no way these two would not end up together in the end. They were end game.

Present

Shaking her head out of her flashback, she settled back in to the final moments of the performance.  
"look at him, look at me" kurt waved a hand between him and puck, walking around the taller boy who had a wolfish grin on his face. "that boy is bad and honestly hes a wolf in disguise but I cant stop staring in those evil eyes" he stopped for a moment and made a show to get lost in his eyes, but to them it wasn't a show, kurt loved his eyes. So full of love, and only for him. "I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before. She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby. We might've fucked not really sure don't quite recall but something tells me that I've seen him yeah before" kurt pointed at Santana as he sang that verse. Everyone assumed puck and Santana were friends with benefits, but that wasn't the case. Santana went around saying she slept with puck all the time, but not once has she ever touched him like that. Her heart belonged only to brittney. Puck didn't even sleep with cougars, his pool cleaning business was a lie. He was working with kurt and his father down at the garage, they were training finn so he could help them.

"he licked his lips and said to me  
Girl, you look good enough to eat  
Put his arms around me, said boy get your paws right off me.  
I wanna just dance but he took me home instead"

Everyone watched as puck grabbed kurt by the hands, and led him around the stage dancing. Pulling him close, spinning him around. Grinding into him. By now everyone noticed the bright red flush on kurts face, and the noticeable bulge in pucks pants.

"uh oh, there was a monster in my bed. We French kissed on a subway train. He tore my cloths right off"  
Everyone gasps, even holly, when puck tore kurts shirt in two, to reveal a skin tight, muscle shirt. Buttons flying everywhere, they all feared that kurt would stop their crazy performance and kill puck for ruining his cloths. But to their surprise, he kept singing all while tearing pucks shirt away, to reveal his well muscled chest, and his nipple ring.

As the song ended, the boys, expected to break apart, stood still, in each others arms. Staring into their lovers eyes, forgetting about the world, until "HOLY HELL" Rachel screeched breaking the boys from their trance. Turning they held in laughter "what the fuck?!" Santana gasped, holly rolled her eyes, used to the girls mouth. Quinn looked ready to kill "what the fuck was that you guys?" she asked standing up "that was a very sexual song. And what the hell is wrong with you? Tearing each others cloths off" by now the stage had been stormed by most of the glee club. Holly and finn sat in their seats watching with amused grins on their faces.

Kurt growled. He was getting annoyed by all the shouting ":SHUT THE FUCK UP" he shouted, catching everyone off guard "holy shit, did he just swear?" mike asked amazed "he never swears" matt commented with a nod of his head. Puck smirked, he could think of a few times when he could make kurt swear "geez, right into questions. Cant even tell us what you thought of our performance." kurt shook his head, seeming disappointed. Puck laughed "alright white boy, just us what is going on with you too. You guys cant stand each other and yet you sang just a sexual song, and you tore each others cloths off" Mercedes asked crossing her arms, anger that she was out of the loop.

Kurt and puck looked at each other, sharing a conversation only known to them. Both smirked before puck grabbed kurt and pulled him into his arms to share a hot passionate kiss. "oh my god" no one could believe the sight before their eyes. The two boys broke apart and stared at each other, lust filled their eyes, puck ran a thumb over kurts bottom lip "what do you say princess, drop off Lilith with finn and head back home?" he asked with a smile, so soft no one could believe it was coming from noah puck puckerman. Kurt smiled at him "sounds like a plan hot stuff" walking past the stunned group, they stood at the edge of the stage "hey uncle finn, can you pick up Lilith and watch her for a few hours?" kurt asked with a smile "please dude, we would owe you" puck asked holding kurt close to his chest, make sure to press his bulge into his lovers backside every so often. Finn laughed but nodded "go, ill pick up the little punk".

Finn laughed, and watched as both boys raced out of the room quickly after grabbing their bags, leaving behind a stunned group of friends. All eyes were on finns "alright frankenteen, what was that?" lauren asked crossing her arms. Finn laughed "that would be, kurt and puck running off to have wild sex. They are engaged" everyone was stunned to learn this news "they also have a child together" a voice, brittney spoke up, all eyes now on her "how do you know?" finn asked confused, thinking only he knew. Holly was confused as well, this was all news to her. The dopey blonde just smiled "because I know all about my dolphin" she turned to Santana "san, can we go to breadsticks, im hungry" she just smiled and started to hum a tune only she knew. The last thought everyone shared "what the fuck is all this".


	6. Kiss this

"alright guys we have a performance by kurt today" kurt stood and made his way over to the center of the room, turning he smiled "alright everyone the song I am singing today is very special to me. So I am gonna need some help, noah?" he looked to the Mohawk boy with a smile, who returned his smile with a grin and nodded.

The others sat bewildered not only at the fact that kurt and noah were performing together, willing, but the fact kurt called puck by his name and he had just grinned at him and joined him.  
Kurt cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention back to the front. Puck was sitting on a stole with his guitar, kurt standing at his side, a hand lightly on pucks shoulder "this song is for, blaine" he gave the curly boy a smile before nodding to puck who started playing.

A few gasps were heard, making kurt smile. They knew this song and were surprised that kurt knew it, and was gonna sing it.

Puck sang first " he was a man on a mission, here to drown him and forget him so I set him up again to wash him down" he made a gesture of pouring drinks and handing them to kurt, who threw them back causing a few giggles from the girls "he had just about succeeded when the low down no good cheating good for nothing came strutting through the crowd" both boys turned to matt, who stood up and walked toward them, a smug smile on his face, both boys held in laughter as puck keep singing "oh he was laying it on so thick he never missed a lick, professing his never ending love" matt was on his knees, holding kurts hands pretending to be begging him for something.

Kurt had on a face, a sad smile, like he was thinking about something "oh but I never will forget when he stood up and said" puck looked to kurt who stood up and pushed matt on to his ass he started to sing "so I guess you think were gonna kiss and make up, don't you" he pointed to matt with a glare "that's when he

said" puck sang as kurt started walking toward matt who had stood and walked back "why don't you kiss, kiss this. And I don't mean on my rosy red lips. Hey me and you, were through. And there's only one thing left for you to do. You just come on over here one last time, pucker up and close your eyes and kiss this goodbye" he quickly sent a look at blaine, who was red faced and fist clenched.

Puck was grinning, a few noticed the quick chuckle matt gave, they all turned back to puck "well, the next thing I recall he had him backed against the wall chewing him like a bulldog on a bone" they looked at kurt who had matt pressed against the wall, pretending to yell at him "he was putting him in his place and I mean right up in his face dragging him down a list of done me wrongs. It was just about now, that the crown gathered around, they'd come to watch him pay for his every sin" by now everyone was getting in on the song, quinn, tina all stood up and were dancing around matt and kurt, all but blaine who sat stone faced. "he called him everything under the sun and when we thought that he was done he reared back and he let him have it again man, he said, he said" puck sounded amazed as they all looked back at kurt. "why don't you kiss, kiss this. And I don't mean on my rosy red lips" he ran a finger across his lips "hey me and you, were through and there's only one thing left for you to do" he pointed between himself and matt as he sang

"you just come on over here one last time pucker up and close your eyes and kiss this goodbye" he spun around facing away from matt and gave his butt a little shake " why don't you kiss kiss this, and I don't mean on my rosy red lips hey me and you were through and there's only one thing left for you to do. You just come on over here one last time pucker up and close your eyes and kiss this goodbye, hey kiss this goodbye. See ya" he waved over his shoulder as he made his way back to puck who was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Kurt slung a arm around pucks shoulder as the music stopped. Everyone sat for a moment before clapping "wow. Oh my god that was so cool and so much fun" Quinn cheered clapping.

Matt smiled and bowed with puck and kurt "thanks guys. Could not have done it without noah and matt" he gestured to the two boys, who both slung a arm around the smaller boy, causing him to giggle. "kurt" Rachel stood crossing her arms "what is with that song? And why is it directed towards blaine? And why are you calling puck by his name? and why are those two clinging to you?" kurt rolled his eyes as Rachel went on her tirade neither matt or puck seemed to care what the girl was saying. All three ignored her, that is until blaine stood and marched over to kurt and stood glaring at him

"what the hell was that about kurt?" he growled, kurt glared at him "that, dear blaine is me telling you" he jabbed a finger at him "i'm breaking up with you. You no good, two timing, fucking lying whore" he spat, everyone gasped at kurt swearing "I saw you. I saw you at the fucking mall kissing that dam gap guy. If it wasn't for Sebastian texting me, I would not have believed it" he sent a glare at blaine, he didn't notice blaine raising his fist sending it aiming for kurts face.

Before they knew it, kurt was on the ground holding his eye. Puck dove at blaine grabbing him by his arm and twisting it behind his back "if you ever touch my man again I will kill you" he growled in his ear, then he tossed him out of the room, ignoring everything around him. He slammed the door behind him and walked over to matt who was helping kurt stand up, the smaller boy was shaking "kurt you ok?" puck asked grabbing the boy by the shoulders, kurt looked at him then burst out laughing, puck was confused

"sorry. Sorry its just… for someone in a fight club he sure can not punch for shit" he laughed, puck and matt grinned "well babe, that's because were awesome and taught you how to defend yourself" he grinned when kurt punched him in the arm, rubbing it a little they both laughed as matt smiled. No one paying any attention to the group of confused friends until someone spoke up "what the fuck?" finn gasped "I thought you guys were gonna do it in private?" he asked walking over "how come you you did it now?" kurt and puck laughed "because we figured we could tell the club at the same time as getting rid of the hobbit" puck smirked pulling kurt close to him. both ignoring the storm that was headed their way.


	7. Un-break my heart

**This chapter is dedicated to gleerox. **

Don't leave me in all this pain  
don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The night are so unkind  
Bring back the nights when I held you besides me

"Come on quinn, its going to be ok" Quinn turned toward the voice to see her closest friends, tina and Rachel and Mercedes. "yeah quinn, stop crying over that bastard" Mercedes said grabbing her hand. It was Quinn's thirty first birthday. She had moved to Maine with her two friends tina and Mercedes, Rachel was there visiting trying to cheer her up. Her husband, well ex husband now, just left for the final time. "quinn we were never close in high school, and puck maybe a fellow jew, but I stand by my girls no matter what." Rachel offered with a kind smile. Rachel had moved back to ohio, to be with finn, when the accident happened that claimed his life, and leaving a widow with two children. Quinn gave them all a smile "its alright guys, I will be just fine. Come on, lets go get some dinner" she stood, and with a arm in each hand, and Rachel behind her, the four girls made their way to the car.

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Unbreak my heart  
My heart

Take back that sad word goodbye  
Bring back the joy in my life  
don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss the pain away  
I cant forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here besides me

As the evening wore on, the girls noticed quinn becoming more closed off, lost in thoughts. Rachel, the self proclaimed leader since high school, spoke up "quinn, look! They have a karaoke machine" she said her voice filled with joy. Even though she gave up her Broadway dreams to be with her family, she still enjoyed singing, something her kids picked up from her, and they have their fathers horrible dance skills.

Quinn followed her gaze and smiled "I can see that Rachel" she didn't let the others see her smile, even when upset she always loved to tease Rachel. Even in high school, she never hated the girl, even for taking finn, which she caused herself. She teased the girl because she truly cared for her, and wanted her to be strong when it came time to face the real world. "oh don't you dare girl. Get off your skinny ass and go sing" Mercedes chimed in, all while staring at the bartender dancing behind the bar. He looked a lot like Sam Evans, but last anyone heard he was in Rhode Island teaching at a culinary school. "alright alright" quinn laughed as she stood "fine but when I get back you all owe me a drink" she called over her shoulder headed towards the stage.

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Unbreak my heart  
My heart  
She stood, waiting for her song to start. She had picked the perfect song to show her feelings, and she had the perfect memories to help show her real emotions. Taking a deep breath she started the song. In slow motion it seemed like the air around her grew cold. All eyes on the girl singing her heart out, filled with sorrow and dread. Back at the table it was Rachel who spoke first, her eyes glimmering "my heart breaks for her" tina and Mercedes nodded, tears in their own eyes. "Does anyone know why they got a divorce?" tina asked, Mercedes frowned "From what I heard, she got mad that puck was spending so much time with kurt and his family" the two girls stared at her confused "what?" tina asked, Mercedes took a sip of her drink "Well ever since finn left us" her eyes shot to Rachel, who looked down at the mention of her late husband "puck had become a rock for kurt and his family. So much so that he became like a brother to kurt. Whenever kurt needed someone to talk to, it was puck. Whenever burt needed help, it was puck. When carole made family dinners, it was puck who was invited."

Mercedes frowned as she spoke "quinn is my girl, I would die for her, but we all know that those two were to much a like. Both had to be in control, neither never backing down. It wasn't meant to last." tina stared at her for a moment "so what finally broke them?" she asked, she had only been told to come to maine, that quinn needed her girls. "the last straw was when they moved up here. Quinn did it to get away from the city life, try and start a family with puck. Puck hated it, he didn't want to be far from the only family that cared for him. His mother passed away shortly after high school, the hudmels took in sarah so she could finish school. Anyway, it was about a month ago, puck received a call from a sobbing kurt, saying that his father was in the hospital again. Puck told quinn that he needed to go back there, that kurt needed him. She got upset and told him he couldn't go, they argued and fought until finally he didn't go"

Mercedes looked down for this next part, tina and Rachel let out a small gasp when they realized what she was about to say "burt passed away two days later. Kurt was devastated, not only had he lost his stepbrother, and mother. But now is father. Carole was pretty much comatose for a week, and kurt…kurt just died along with his father" she had tears in her eyes "puck never forgave himself or quinn. Kurt needed him, and he wasn't there. They started fighting again. Puck punched a wall, a few times. And quinn slapped him a couple times."

don't leave me in all this pain  
Dontleave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you besides me

Quinn could see the tears in her friends eyes. She knew it wasn't from the song, she knew Mercedes was telling them what happened. She felt ashamed, and she knew she deserved it. Not only did she fight with the love of her life, her daughters father. But she caused heartbreak for one of her closest friends, who had just lost his father. Out of respect for her friend, she did attend the funeral a week ago, and kurt accepted her apology but puck did not. And singing up here, she couldn't blame him. Their marriage was a wreck waiting to happen, only getting married because they were afraid they would never find love.

Their anger boiled and simmered until finally it blew, and a huge fight that caused a few holes in the wall and her heart, caused her to lose him for good. As she sang out the last of the song, one that now as she sang, realized was only half for her, and half for the man she pushed away. Her heart was broken, and she did cry so many nights but she had brought it upon herself, with her harsh words and demanding nature.  
Finishing off the song, she bowed, with a smile and tears in her eyes she made her way back to the table. Sitting down she was greeted with sad smiles, speaking before any one else could, she smiled "well I know Mercedes told you everything" they all looked down with a slight blush "guys its alright. I realize now, I brought it upon myself. I hurt the man I love, and I hurt a very dear friend, who is suffering more than words could ever explain." Rachel reached out and grabbed her hand.

She knew the pain and lose her former roommate was going through. She had lost her husband, and now she had lost her father in law. When finn passed, kurt and the hudmels were there for her and the kids. Now when kurt needed her, she had no idea how to help, she was grieving along with him and carole. She could also feel for the ex cheerio, the girl she once had a crush on, the only girl she ever crushed on.

Quinn had lost her husband, but he was still alive, given time they would speak again. For herself, she had to wait until she could rejoin her love in the afterlife, in some form. And she knew even though kurt didn't believe in god, he did believe in family and she knew, he hoped to one day see his family again. "alright guys, enough of this pity party, lets get some drinks then show everyone what girl power is" Rachel said standing, all the girls nodded with agreement. Taking Rachel's hand in her own, quinn knew, some how everything would be ok. Now she just had to find a way to say sorry to kurt and puck.

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart

Unbreak my heart oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Unbreak my heart  
Sweet darlin  
Without you I just cant go on  
Cant go on…


	8. The lights went out in georgia by reba

**This chapter contains Blaine and Rachel bashing, if you do not like, do not read. Thankyou also song is the lights went out in georgia, but reba, and some words were changed to fit the story.**

"my editor told me you had some new facts on the old Hudson case?" a young man in glasses wheeled into the room behind the older gentleman, dressed in high end cloths.  
"sit down young man" the older man said with a teasing grin  
The younger boy laughed  
"this is my finn" the older man stated holding onto a old faded picture of a taller boy, in his late twenties.  
"that's your brother" the boy asked taking the photo  
"yup" the older man answered, his eyes fogging over  
"whos that?" he asked poiting to a young women next to finn  
"terrible women, I told finn, she was no good, but he wouldn't listen" the older man let his gaze drop to the floor.  
"I had no idea though that MY fiancé was messing with her" the older man added putting the photo back.

_He was on his way home from candle top. Been two weeks gone and he thought hed's stop at puckerman's and have a drink for he went home to her._  
_Puck said "hello"_  
_He said "hi what's new" and puck said "sit down I got some bad news that's gonna hurt" said im your best friend and you know that's right_  
_But your young bride aint home tonight since you been gone shes been seeing that amos boy anderson_  
_Now he said boy don't you lose your head cause to tell you the truth ive been with her myself_

_that's the night that the lights went out in georgia that's the night that they hung an innocent man_  
_Well don't trust your soul to no back woods southern lawyer cause the judge in the town got bloodstains on his hands_

_finn got scared and left the bar walking on home cause he didnt live far you see finn didn't have many friends and he just lost him one brother thought his wife must've left town so he went home and finally found the only thing daddy had left him and that was a gun he went off to pucks house slipping through the back woods quiet as a mouse came upon some tracks too small for anderson to make_

_He looked through the screen at the back porch door and he saw anderson lying on the floor_  
_In a puddle of blood and he started to shake_  
_The georgia patrol was making their rounds so he fired a shot just to flag em down_  
_A big bellied sheriff grabbed his gun and said whyd you do it"_

_The judge said guilty on a make believe trial slapped the sherrieff on the back with a smile said suppers waiting at home and I gotta get to it that's the night the lights went out in georgia that's the night that they hung a innocent man don't trust your soul to no back woods southern lawyer cause the judge in the town got bloodstains on his hands_

_Well they hung my brother before I could say the tracks he saw on his way to Anderson's house and back that night were mine And his cheating wife had never left town that's one body that will never be found_  
_You see little brother don't miss when he aims his gun_

_That's the night the lights went out in georgia that's the night they hung a innocent man_  
_don't trust your osul to no back woods southern lawyer cause the judge in the towns got bloodstains on his hand_

_That's the night the lights went out in georgia that's the night they hung a innocent man_  
_don't trust your soul to no back woods southern lawyer cause the judge in the towns got bloodstains on his hand_

"so let me gets this straight, your brother pleaded guilty to protect you?" the younger male asked  
"yes" the older man said placing his hand on a bigger photo, in it was the two brothers along with a group of kids and adults from their younger years.

"and the judge didn't want to hear the truth because of his involvement with your brothers wife?"  
"yes…besides their was no one left to tell the truth but me. And who's gonna believe a grief stricken brother of a convicted killer?" the older man said with a sad smile, his eyes haunted by grief.

Man confesses to 40 year old murder. Kurt hummel, the brother to the convicted Finn Hudson, confessed to the murder of one Rachel berry, and Blaine Anderson.


	9. she's always a women to me

"Holly, I have a song I would like to sing" puck said raising a hand, holly nodded with a smile "take it away puckzilla" everyone laughed when the teacher used pucks nickname. The tan boy made his way to the center of the room "alright, so as you all know I am back with quinn" he gestured to the blonde sitting next to her best friend, and pucks brother, kurt. He waved for kurt to join him and rory followed him, holding kurts hand. Puck slung a arm around kurts shoulders as he spoke "together with my bro here, and his boy toy" that earned him a slap to the chest from the smaller teen. "anyway, we have been working on a song for quinn, so here it goes"

The three boys took their places and motioned for the band to start. No one knew the song they started to sing.

"_she can kill with a smile_

_She can wound with her eyes_

_She can ruin your faith with her casual lies_

_And she only reveals what she wants you to see_

_She hides like a child,_

_But she's always a women to me"_

Every ones eyes were on puck as he sang his heart to the girl he loved, the mother to his child, the one they had to give up for a better life for her. The boys danced around each other before stopping, kurt now in the center, his angelic voice commanded every ones eyes as he sang

"_She can lead you to love_

_She can take you or leave you_

_She can ask for the truth_

_But she'll never believe you_

_And she'll take what you give her, as long as it's free_

_Yeah, she steals like a thief _

_But she's always a women to me"_

Kurt could already tell everyone seemed confused by the song. On the outside it seems like they were being cruel to the girl, but to those three and by the smile on quinns face, her also, knew the song was truly about love. It was a song rory had sung to kurt many times since their first date. Rory took his place in the center of the three as he sang.

_She is frequently kind_

_And she's suddenly cruel_

_She can do as she pleases_

_She's nobody's fool_

_But she can't be convicted_

_She's earned her degree_

_And the most she will do_

_Is throw shadows at you_

_But she's always a women to me…_

All three joined for the last line, kept singing as the band played out. When it was over all three joined hands and bowed. A moment of silence was heard before the clapping and cheering. It was holly who spoke first "wow guys, that was amazing. Why did you choose that song?" she asked, unlike her students she knew the song was about love. Puck held a smile on his face as he spoke "well, like I said I had help thanks to these two" he pulled the two boys into a quick hug before letting them take their place next to his girlfriend again, who had a dreamy smile on her face. He loved that smile. "on the outside the song seems rough, but its about love. Just like quinn, on the outside she is HBIC, but inside she is truly a wonderful women, and I love her very much. And if it makes me less of a badass then I don't care, because there are only a few people's opinions that really matter to me" those people knew who they were so he didn't have to mention it. Holly nodded, satisfied by the answer. Quinn who sat during the whole thing, slowly made her way to her boyfriend, pulling him into a deep love filled kiss, both losing themselves to the world around them.


End file.
